1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle headlight, and particularly to a motorcycle headlight having a structure in which a light body is adjustably supported within a headlight case, so that an aiming operation can be performed.
2. Background Art
A known motorcycle headlight has a structure in which a light body is adjustably supported by a headlight case, so that an aiming operation can be performed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a headlight which includes a lamp cover, and a frame arranged in front of the lamp cover. In this known headlight, an upper edge of a light body is hung on the frame, and an end of an adjustment piece, provided at a lower edge of the light body, is connected to the frame through an adjustment screw.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a headlight having a headlight case divided into upper and lower cases. In this known headlight, a light body is pivotally supported by the lower case, and circumferential end parts of the upper and lower cases are bound with a shade ring. Further, an adjustment piece extending from the light body, and a fixing piece extending from the shade ring, are fixed to the lower case with an aiming bolt.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. Sho 60-44303    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5-85253
In conventional headlights as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a support part, configured for supporting the light body so that an aiming operation can be performed, supports a maximum outer diameter part of the light body near an opening of the headlight case. The headlight case is thus designed to surround a structural support part which is, in turn, surrounds the light body. Accordingly, the known headlights are generally required to be formed in a large size.
Although the known headlight assemblies have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved headlight assembly. In particular, there is a need for an improved headlight assembly which is relatively small in size, yet which has a structure which facilitates an aiming operation of a light body.